Unerwidert!
by tizian
Summary: Harry fühlt sich einsam und missverstanden. Dann kommt Snape und bietet Harry ein Zuhause an.
1. Chapter 1

Unerwidert

Kapitel 1 Hoffnung und Verzweiflung liegen nahe bei einander. **ÜBERARBEITET **

Disclaimer: Mir gehören die Figuren nicht alles gehört J.K. Rowling. Ich verdiene nichts mit dieser Geschichte

Alles war aus, er hatte eine andere. Die Person die er liebt, die Person für die er lebte hatte jemanden anderes. Nichts hielt ihn mehr am Leben. Woran sollte er noch glauben? Kein Grund hielt ihn mehr am Leben. Harry fühlte sich ausgebrannt, verzweifelt und leer. Was sollte er noch mit seinem Leben anfangen? Er hatte gehofft das er seine Gefühle erwidern könnte oder würde mit der Gewissheit das "er" ihn mochte hatte ihm Hoffnung gegeben und hatte alles erträglicher gemacht.

Keiner verstand ihn nicht ein Mal Hermine oder Ron hatten ihn jemals verstanden. Harry fragte sich weshalb sie eigentlich je mit ihm befreundet waren. Ron hatte sich wahrscheinlich in Harrys Ruhm sonnen wollen, doch offenbar hatte Ron gemerkt das sein Plan nicht funktionieren würde und hatte sich von ihm abgewendete. Und Hermine, Harry wusste nicht was er über sie denken sollte, er glaubte nicht das sie sich in seinem Ruhm sonnen wollte wie Ron. Sie wusste ja nichts über Harry Potter und seine Legende. Aber offenbar hatte Harry ihr nicht viel bedeutet, da sie als Ron ihr sagte das er sie mochte sich von Harry abwandte.

Er hatte immer gedacht das die beiden in ihm einen Freund sahen und nicht den Jungen-der-lebte. Leben ist nie fair, dass wusste Harry inzwischen. Seine Eltern waren wegen einer Prophezeiung getötet worden und er überlebte den Todesfluch. Dies war der Grund für Harrys Berühmtheit. Wenn jemand Harry sagte das er neidisch auf Harrys Berühmtheit war, dann hätte Harry bitter auflachen können. Was verstanden die anderen schon, dachten sie er hätte sich gewünscht so berühmt zu werden, immer daran erinnert zu werden das seine Eltern starben um ihn zu beschützen. Er hätte auf alles verzichtet wenn er dafür seine Eltern haben könnte. Doch die Vergangenheit ließ sich nicht rückgängig machen so sehr Harry es sich auch wünschte.

Ein Mal hatte Ron ihm gesagt das er gerne an Harrys Stelle wäre, wegen seiner Berühmtheit. Doch Harry hatte sich gefragt weshalb Ron dies wollte, alle sahen in ihm nur den Jungen-der-lebte und den Retter der Zaubererwelt. Ihnen allen war der Junge Harry Potter egal. Sie alle verlangten von ihm das er sie rettete. Es interessierte sie kein Stück was Harry dabei fühlte, in eine vorbestimmte Rolle gezwungen zu werden, als Harry dies bemerkte fühlte er sich ausgenutzt und missbraucht.

Es war den meisten egal ob Harry starb oder lebte. Hauptsache sie wurden gerettet. Als Harry auf Hogwarts war, kamen oft genug die Kommentare wann er den endlich du-weißt-schon-wen besiegen würde. Seit die Todesserangriffe immer häufiger wurden, wurden auch die Stimmen lauter die wollten das Harry dem allen ein Ende setzte. Fast kein Dorf war verschont worden, manchmal überlebten fast alle und manchmal kamen die Auroren am Schauplatz des Gemetzels an und konnten nur noch feststellen das alle tot waren. Einzig alleine das dunkle Mal am Himmel zeigte immer an wer die Schuldigen waren.

Fast jeder hatte mindestens eine Person verloren. Oft sah Harry inzwischen Hass auf den Gesichtern seiner Mitschüler und er konnte es ihnen nicht einmal verübeln. Doch Harry konnte es nicht, sich Voldemort stellen und allem ein Ende setzen, er hatte Angst. Er wollte es allen ins Gesicht schreien das sie von ihm verlangten sein Leben für sie aufzugeben. Doch wahrscheinlich hätten sie nur mit den Schultern gezuckt und weiter verlangt das er allem ein Ende setzte. Was war schon ein Opfer wenn man damit tausende Leben retten konnte! Niemand hatte Harry gefragt ob er der-Junge-der-lebte sein wollte. Hatte er nicht auch ein Recht auf ein glückliches Leben? Auf eine Familie, Freunde, eine Person die ihn liebte? Mit der er eine Familie gründen konnte. Aber Harry wusste auch solange Voldemort lebte konnte er keine Familie gründen, Voldemort würde sie umbringen um Harry zu verletzten oder würde sie gefangen nehmen und als Druckmittel gegen Harry einsetzen.

Und Hermine und Ron, Harrys "beste Freunde" die beachteten Harry nicht mehr. Sie waren seit den Sommerferien ein Paar. Sie hatten ja sich weshalb bräuchten sie dann noch Harry? Harry gab Ron die Schuld er hatte Hermine dazu gebracht sich von Harry abzuwenden und doch Hermine konnte Harry nicht sehr gemocht haben, wenn sie sich so leicht von ihm abwendete. Hermine und Ron liefen dann immer Händchen haltend durch die Gänge Hogwarts. Harry ließ dann sich immer weiter zurückfallen. Ihr Glück zu sehen, zu sehen das sie bestens ohne ihn auskamen war als würde er innerlich zerreißen.

Er konnte nicht mehr, es gab niemanden mehr der zu ihm stand und ihn immer unterstützte egal wie verrückt seine Idee war. Harry vermisste die Zeit in der er geblendet glücklich war. Zwar war er geblendet gewesen doch er war glücklich gewesen. In dieser Zeit vermisste Harry Sirius immer mehr. Doch auch Sirius hatte in Harry jemand anderes gesehen. Zwar nicht den Jungen-der-lebte doch er hatte in Harry seinen Vater gesehen und Harry wollte nicht so wie sein Vater sein, seit er Snapes Erinnerungen gesehen hatte, waren Sirius und sein Vater für ihn keine Helden mehr niemand zu dem er aufblicken wollte oder konnte. Sie waren zwar jung gewesen und sich wahrscheinlich nicht bewusst das was sie taten nicht gut war, aber es war keine Entschuldigung für ihr Verhalten. Jemand schwächeres anzugreifen war, jemanden wehrloses zu schickanieren war, ist und wird nie etwas sein worauf man stolz sein könnte. Aber Sirius hatte Harry damals ein Zuhause angeboten und dafür war Harry ihm sehr dankbar. Sirius hatte Harry bei sich haben wollen.

Mit der Zeit wurden die Anfeindungen immer schlimmer, inwischen mieden sogar die meisten Gryffindors ihn. Harry saß dann im Unterricht alleine und wenn sie Paare bilden sollten war Harry der einzigste der immer übrig blieb. Nur eine Person hatte sich mutig zu ihm gesetzt und mit ihm freundlich geredet. Er hatte Harry keinen Vorwurf gemacht oder ihn auf all die Toten angesprochen. Dieser Zauberer wollte einfach nur für Harry da sein und ihn unterstützen.

Dieser Zauberer war Neville. Einzig Neville hatte Harry verstanden und hatte ihn aufmuntern können. Neville hatte sich dann immer zu ihm gesetzt, er ließ Harry nie alleine, gab Harry ein Gefühl der Geborgenheit. Neville war nie eine Leuchte in allen Fächern außer in Kräuterkunde gewesen. So erklärte Harry Neville immer all die anderen Fächer wie Verwandlung oder Zaubertränke und übte mit ihm die neusten Zaubersprüche. Seit Harry nichts mehr hatte was ihn hätte ablenken können lernte er fleißig für die Schule und nach kurzer Zeit wurden aus den S immer O´s. Neville hatte Harry im Gegenzug Kräuterkunde erklärt. Neville war außerordentlich begabt in Kräuterkunde. Bei ihm wuchsen die Pflanzen schneller und gingen nicht so leicht kaputt.

Oft spielten sie auch abends eine Partie Schach, schnell entwickelte sich zwischen den beiden eine tiefe Freundschaft und Neville wurde wie ein Bruder für Harry. Im April war Neville von Todessern entführt worden. Voldemort hatte erfahren wie viel Harry an Neville lag.

Dumbledore hatte Harry aus dem Unterricht geholt und ihn zu seinem Büro bringen lassen. Professor McGonagall und Professor Snape waren auch da. Dumbledore erzählte Harry das Voldemort eine Nachricht schickte das er Neville Longbottom habe und wenn Harry etwas an ihm läge dann solle er kommen und um ihn kämpfen.

Harry wollte damals sofort aufbrechen aber Dumbledore verbot es ihm. Professor McGonagall war auch auf Dumbledores Seite gewesen sie meinte sie könne nicht zulassen das er verletzt würde oder gar starb während der Mission. Überraschenderweise war Snape auf Harrys Seite gewesen. Es war egal welche dunklen Absichten Snape wahrscheinlich mit der Zustimmung zu Harrys Plan hegte, es ging Harry darum das er auf seiner Seite war und ihn unterstützte.

Harry hatte geschrien, gefleht, gebettelt, geweint und rastete aus. Harry hatte Dumbledore angefleht Neville zu retten. Doch Dumbledor hatte nur gesagt das Harrys Überleben zu wichtig wäre und er nicht verantworten könne Harry so einem Risiko auszusetzen. Seniler, alter Mann. Du kannst es nicht ausstehen die Kontrolle zu verlieren, du liebst es andere zu manipulieren und ihnen zu sagen das es nur zu ihrem besten wäre. -Aber eins schwöre ich dir, wenn Neville stirbt, dann bringe ich dich um und helfe Voldemort bei seiner Weltherrschaft.-

Als Dumbledore versuchte bei Harry Legimentikanzuwenden schlug ihm Verzweiflung und purer Hass entgegen. Dumbledore dachte das Harry Voldemort hasste weil dieser seinen besten Freund entführt hatte, doch Harry hasste Dumbledore. Dumbledore dachte aber das alles nach seinem Plan verlaufen würde, er lächelte innerlich als er daran dachte wie fantastisch er es geschafft hatte Harry zu manipulieren. Das er ihn zu den Dursleys gebracht hatte war richtig gewesen, sie hatten es Dumbledore leicht gemacht Harry zu manipulieren.

Doch Harry glaubte Dumbledores Lügen nicht mehr und war ihm gegenüber sehr misstrauisch. Am Schluß rastete Harry aus und warf alles was er in die Finger bekam an die Wand. Nicht ein mal Fawkes Trillern konnte ihn beruhigen. Ein paar Bücher flogen an die Wand und noch vieles folgte. Irgendwann flog Fawkes dann aus dem Raum, offenbar war es ihm genug.

Dumbledore hatte während Harry etwas an die Wand warf versucht ihn mit Erklärungen zu beruhigen, als dies nichts half versuchte er es mit Magie, doch Harry hatte offenbar unabsichtlich ein starkes Kraftfeld um sich errichtet welches alle Zauber aufsaugte die Harry aufhalten ein mal Ron, Hermine, Molly Weasley und Remus die herbei gerufen wurden konnten Harry beruhigen. Remus musste Harry dann festhalten damit er sich nicht auf Dumbledore stürtzte.

Schließlich drohte Harry alleine zu Voldemort zu gehen um Neville zu befreien. Dumbledor musste dann schließlich einlenken und mobilisierte den Orden des Phönix. Zusammen mit Remus apparierte er schließlich zum Grimmauldplatz. Dann machte sich der Orden des Phönix mit Harry auf den Weg um Neville zu befreien.

Neville wurde auf Malfoy Manor festgehalten. Durch den Überraschungsangriff hatten sie den Vorteil auf ihrer Seite und die Todessser hatten kaum Zeit sich zu verteidigen. Ein Todesser nach dem anderen fiel unter den Zaubern des Orden. Voldemort war nicht anwesend, was vorteilhaft natürlich für Harry war. Harry war noch lange nicht so weit gegen Voldemort zu kämpfen, die anderen Male in denen er gegen Voldemort kämpfen musste hatte er sich irgendwie durchgeschlagen. Es war mehr Glück als Können immer gewesen. Harry machte sich auch nichts vor, die Chance das er jemals gegen Voldemort gewinnen könnte war niederschmetternd gering. Und doch würde Harry sich irgendwann Voldemort stellen und ihn zum Kampf auffordern.

Er war so erzogen worden und er konnte gar nicht mehr anders. Dumbledore hatte ihn wirklich perfekt manipuliert. Sie suchten alle Zimmer nach Neville ab und schließlich fanden sie ihn dann in der Eingangshalle. Zwei Tage, ganze zwei Tage war Neville in Voldemorts Hand gewesen. Es war sehr unwahrscheinlich das sie Neville ohne Schäden wieder finden würden!

Nevilles Zustand als sie ihn fanden war grauenhaft gewesen. Überall blutete er, man sah frische Wunden, alte Wunden, halb verheilte Wunden die wieder aufbrachen und anfingen zu hatte ihn mit dem Cruziatus Fluch gefoltert. Aber nicht nur mit dem Cruziatus, Voldemort hatte auch neue zauberkreationen an Neville ausprobiert. Neben den Wunden waren noch Brandwunden, Fleischwunden so das man den Knochen sehen konnte und noch viel mehr. An die psychischen Wunden wollte Harry gar nicht denken.

Er hatte Angst das Neville wie seine Mutter werden würde. Doch egal wie heftig Voldemort Neville folterte er verriet nichts. Sie lösten Nevilles Ketten, ohne diesen Halt kippte Neville nach vorne, Harry fing ihn auf. Als Neville die Augen öffnete und Harry sah lächelte er. Danach schloß er seine Augen und öffnete sie nie wieder.

Nach dem sie Neville fanden apparierte der Orden wieder zum Hauptquartier. Hary weigerte sich Nevilles Körper los zu lassen. Wie konnte Neville ihn nur alleine schrie sich die Seele aus dem Leib. Als man ihn von Neville wegholen wollte schlug er um sich. Erst nach ein paar Stunden ließ Harry langsam Neville los.

In der nächsten Zeit konnte niemand Harry dazu bewegen etwas zu essen, nicht einmal Drohungen halfen,nur manchmal trank er ein paar Schlucker Wasser. Harry wollte in der zeit niemanden sehen. Die einzigste Person die ihn verstanden hatte war tot. Er wusste es nun mit Gewissheit die Personen die ihn liebten und die er liebte starben immer wegen ihm. Zuerst seine Eltern, dann Sirius und nun auch noch Neville. Man sah Harry oft auf seinem Bett im Gryffindorturm sitzen wie er die Arme um seine Beine schlang und sich vor und zurück wippte. Harry nahm nichts mehr war, es war als wäre die ganze Welt hinter einem grauen Schleier verschwunden.

Doch das schlimmste war für Harry das Gespräch mit Nevilles Mutter. Harry ging einige Tage nach Nevilles Tod von Hogwarts weg um Nevilles Mutter zu besuchen. Die Heiler des St. Mungo hatten ihr noch nicht von Nevilles Tod erzählt. Ohne Probleme kam Harry beim St. Mungo an und eine freundliche Dame am Empfang sagte ihm die Zimmernummer von Nevilles Mutter. Harry klopfte an, die Pfleger sagten ihm das sie heute einen guten Tag hätte, also entschied sich Harry dafür ihr von Nevilles Tod zu berichten.

Für kurze Zeit hatte Nevilles Mutter einen klaren Moment und sie trauerte um ihren Sohn. Im nächsten Moment versuchte sie Harry zu erwürgen und schrie das er Schuld sei an dem Tod ihres Sohnes. Die Pfleger des St. Mungo mussten sie gewaltsam von Harry entfernen und ihr einen Beruhigungstrank einflössen. Das schlimmste für Harry war das er ihr nicht ein Mal wider sprechen konnte er fühlte sich an Nevilles Tod schuldig.

Wochen nach Nevilles Tod aß Harry immer noch nichts und trank nur etwas. Mit der Zeit wurde Harry immer dünner, blasser, hohlwangiger. Er wurde immer mehr zu einem Gespenst das durch Hogwarts lief. Und niemanden außer einem fiel dies auf. Dieser eine war Professor Snape. Harry fühlte sich nicht mehr lebendig, erfühlte nichts mehr, verspürte keine Bedürfnisse mehr. Wenn jemand etwas gemeines zu ihm sagte hörte er es nicht mehr. Harry spürte nichts mehr bis auf schmerzen. Jeden Tag machte er sich Vorwürfe wegen Nevilles Tod.

Er konnte nicht mehr. Wie oft stand Harry schon auf dem Astronomieturm und war einen Schritt davor sich umzubringen, irgendwann nach dem zehnten mal hatte Harry aufgehört zu zählen. Wie oft hatte Harry schon ein Messer in der Hand oder einen giftigen Zaubertrank. Zu oft. Irgendwann fing Harry dann an seine Pulschlagadern am Handgelenk anzuritzen. Es war eine Alternative zu Selbstmord. Immer wenn das Blut aus Harry heraus lief fühlte er sich seltsam befreit und lebendig. So ging es dann eine ganze Weile. Es war ein nicht endender Teufelskreis aus Vorwürfen, Schmerzen und Trauer. Eines nachts erwischte Professor Snape Harry wie er sich die Pulschlagadern aufritzte. Es war im Klo der maulenden Myrthe normalerweise störte dort niemand außer der maulenden Myrthe Harry.

Snape fluchte damals wie noch was als er Harry auf dem Boden liegen sah, die Wörter hätten jeden hartgesotteten Seemann erröten war schockiert wegen dem Bild welches sich ihm bot. Ein extrem dünner Harry lag auf dem Boden inmitten einer roten Blutlache. Nach dem er Harrys Handgelenke mit einem Zauber geheilt hatte wollte er Harry zu Professor Dumbledore bringen. " Nein bitte nicht zu Professor Dumbledore." Harrys Stimme klang damals gebrochen, trocken, krächzend und verzweifelt. Professor Snapes Stimme war ganz sanft gewesen:" Zu wem soll ich sie dann bringen?". " Zu niemanden, keiner von ihnen würde mich verstehen!" Harry schüttelte traurig den Kopf. Wegen dem Blutverlust fiel Harry dann in Ohnmacht er spürte nur noch wie ihn zwei kräftige Arme auffingen.

Snape war überrascht. Er dachte immer das Ron und Hermine Harrys beste Freunde wären. Doch er hatte in letzter Zeit gemerkt das sich fast jeder von dem jungen Gryffindor distanziert hatte. Zu wem sollte er den Jungen bringen? Da Harry sagte das er zu niemanden wollte brachte er den Jungen in seine Privatgemächer. Er hoffte das harry nicht zu viel Blut verloren hatte.

Als Harry aufwachte merkte er das er auf einem Sofa lag. Doch nicht im Gryffindorturm oder in Dumbledores Büro sondern vermutlich in Professor Snapes Privatgemächern. Der ganze Raum war in eher dunklen Farben eingerichtet und die farben grün und silber waren schreckte Harry auf und stöhnte, sein Kopf dröhnte. " Hier trinken sie das!", Snape hielt ihm ein Glas mit roter Flüssigkeit hin. " Was ist das?", fragte Harry misstrauisch, niemand war einfach so zu ihm nett vor allem nicht der Mann der ihn hasste weil sein Vater James Potter war.

" Es ist ein Stärkungstrank. Keine Angst ich will sie nicht vergiften.", Snapes lächeln hatte Harry damals Angst gemacht, dass konnte nicht Snape sein Zaubertranklehrer sein, sein Lehrer würde ihn nie anlächeln. Immer noch misstrauisch griff Harry nach dem Glas und roch daran, währenddessen ließ er seinen Lehrer nicht aus den Augen. Vorsichtig nahm Harry einen Schluck, es war tatsächlich ein Stärkungstrank. Harry trank den Rest aus und gab dann dankbar Snape das Glas zurück.

" Komm die Hauselfen haben uns etwas zu essen gebracht.", sanft zog Snape Harry zu einem Tisch der reichlich gedeckt war mit Rost Beef, Cottage Pie und Fish and Chips. " Setzen sie sich.", Snape deutet auf einen der mit grünen Samt überzogenen Stühle. Zum Nachtisch gab es Apple Crumble. Als sie mit dem Essen fertig waren gingen sie wieder ins Wohnzimmer. Harry fiel auf das Snapes Privatgemächer groß und gemütlich waren. Nicht düster und feucht wie er immer dachte.

Snape setzte sich in einen Ledersessel vor dem Kamin und deutete auf einen Sessel neben ihm. Misstrauisch was das zu bedeuten hatte setzte sich Harry. " Also Mr. Potter würden sie mir bitte sagen was mit ihnen los ist und weshalb sie nicht zu Professsor Dumbledore wollten?", Snape sah Harry fragend und neugierig an.

Nach anfänglichen Bedenken erzählte Harry ihm alles. Er erzählte ihm von seiner Verzweiflung, Angst, seiner trauer um Neville, wie Nevilles Mutter versucht hatte ihn umzubringen, das er dachte an Nevilles Tod schuld zu sein, das er sich von den anderen unter Druck gesetzt fühlte, das er sich ungeliebt, unverstanden und einsam fühlte. Und das ihm das ritzen geholfen hatte ihm ein Gefühl der Lebendigkeit gegeben kamen die Worte nur stockend aus Harrys Mund hervor doch mit der zeit erzählte Harry immer schneller. Er war froh jemanden sagen zu können was er fühlte und dachte, auch wenn es sein Zaubertränkemeister war, der wahrscheinlich alles Dumbledore petzen würde. Dieser hörte ihm aufmerksam zu und schwieg die ganze Zeit über. Als Harry endete sah Snape ihn aufmerksam an.

" Ich denke das die Zaubererwelt ihnen tatsächlich zu viel aufgebürdet hat und doch ... ", Snape ließ den Satz unbeendet und verfiel wieder in Schweigen. Nach einer Weile des schweigens wurde Harry nervös und rutschte in seinem Sessel hin und her. Snape der die ganze zeit über in das Feuer im Kamin sah, sah Harry an. Er schien entschieden zu haben was er mit Harry machen sollte.

" Eins sollten sie wissen egal was sie machen, ob sie sich entscheiden gegen den dunklen Lord zu kämpfen oder nicht, ich stehe immer hinter ihnen und Snape Manor wird immer ein Ort sein in dem sie Zuflucht finden werden. Das bin ich ihrer Mutter schuldig. Und keine Angst ich werde Dumbledore nichts von all dem erzähle was sie mir erzählt haben."

Harry fühlte sich erleichtert. Snape hatte ihm ein Zuhause angeboten, vieleicht nicht das beste Zuhause doch es war ein Zuhause, ein Ort an dem er immer Willkommen war, ein ort wo er immer hin konnte. Auf nimmer wieder sehen Dursleys. Kein Sommer mehr bei den Dursleys, kein hungern, kein Arbeiten wie ein Sklave. Harry lächelte selig seine Welt war ein Stückchen heller geworden.

_**Danke an alle die meine Geschichte gelesen haben. Reviews sind immer erwünscht. Wenn es noch irgendwelche Fragen gibt, einfach fragen, keine Angst ich beiße nicht.**_


	2. herzensangelegenheiten

Unerwidert

Chapter 2 Herzensangelegenheiten

Disclaimer: Mir gehören die Figuren nicht alles gehört J. K. Rowling. Ich verdiene nichts mit dieser Geschichte.

In den folgenden Tagen aß Harry zum ersten Mal seit Wochen wieder etwas und wenn er an den Abend dachte an dem Snape ihm ein Zuhause angeboten hatte musste Harry lächeln. Der einzigste Schatten an diesem Zuhause war das Snape es ihm nur angeboten hatte weil er sich wegen Harrys Mutter schuldig fühlte, er hatte es Harry nicht angeboten weil er Harry bei sich haben wollte.

So vergingen die Wochen und es wurde Sommer. Harry wurde immer besser in der Schule. Er hatte ja nichts was ihn hätte ablenken könnte. Man sah Harry oft in der Bibliothek, entweder lesend oder an einer Hausaufgabe arbeitend. Nach einer Weile fragte Madame Pince Harry ob er nicht in der Bibliothek helfen möchte. Harry bedankte sich bei Madame Pince und nahm ihr Angebot mit Freuden an. Und so verbrachte Harry die meiste Zeit bei Madame Pince in der Bibliothek oder bei Madame Pomfrey im Krankenzimmer.

Harry hatte gemerkt dass er Heilen sehr interessant fand und Madame Pomfrey half und brachte ihm verschiedenen Heilzauber bei. Inzwischen ging Harry nicht mehr zum Essen in die große Halle sondern blieb in der Bibliothek oder im Krankenzimmer.

Mit Hermine und Ron sprach Harry gar nicht mehr und nach mehreren vergeblichen Versuchen mit Harry zu sprechen gaben sie es auch auf. Stattdessen hatte Harry sich mit Ginny, Fred und George Weasley angefreundet. Die Scherze und Streiche der Weasley Zwillinge vertrieben Harrys schlechte Laune.

Fred und George hatte Harry näher kennen gelernt als die beiden wegen einem Streich als Strafe in der Bibliothek helfen mussten. An Anfang fanden die beiden es schrecklich in der Bibliothek zu arbeiten und alberten lieber rum. Sie waren am Anfang nett zu Harry aber mehr nicht.

Doch seit sie von Harrys Wissen von allen möglichen Dingen die ihnen beim Streiche spielen nützlich sein würden wussten, verbrachten sie mehr Zeit mit Harry und sie merkten das sie sehr viel gemeinsam hatten und so wurden Fred und George zu Harrys Freunden.

Ginny lernte Harry näher kennen weil sie ständig im Krankenzimmer lag, fast immer zur selben Zeit. Ein Mal hatte sie starke Bauchschmerzen, ein anderes Mal hatte sie einen Ausschlag im Gesicht. Irgendwann erzählte sie Harry dass sie Fred und Georges neueste Mittel ausprobierte.

So redeten sie immer wenn Ginny im Krankenzimmer lag. Harry musste nicht mehr am Unterricht teilnehmen da er in allen Fächern außer Zaubertränke schon weit über UTZ Niveau war. So musste Harry nur am Zaubertränkeunterricht teilnehmen. Irgendwie entwickelten sich außer den Gesprächen im Krankenzimmer dann auch noch Gespräche in der Bibliothek oder in den Fluren mit Ginny.

Ginny und Zwillinge leisteten Harry dann oft Gesellschaft wenn er wieder nicht in der großen Halle aß. Mit der Zeit merkte Harry dass er es liebte mit den Zwillingen Streiche zu spielen. Und so kam es das die Zwillinge, Harry und Ginny (sie hatte sich entschieden den drei zu helfen als sie sie bei einem Streich erwischte) zusammen Streiche spielten.

Sei es das in Professor Trelawneys Unterricht plötzlich die Wahrsagekugeln zu Seifenblasen wurden und statt des Tees plötzlich Feuerwhiskey in den Tassen war. Harry fand jedoch den Streich den sie bei Professor Snape spielten am besten. So hatte Harry "aus Versehen" seinen Zaubertrank zum explodieren gebracht. Die harmlose Variante natürlich.

Ginny hatte um Harry ein Schutzschild gemacht und Fred und George hatten sich um die anderen Schüler gekümmert. So saß Harry nun auf dem Boden, seine Kleidung war voller Ruß, sein Gesicht war ganz schwarz so das man nur noch zwei funkelnde grüne Augen sah. Harrys Haare standen nach der Explosion sogar noch schlimmer als gewöhnlich ab. Als Strafe musste Harry einen Monat lang eine Stunde bei Professor Snape nach sitzen und es wurden "nur" 20 Punkte von Gryffindor abgezogen.

Harry bekam dann abends von Professor Snape Zaubertränkenachhilfe. Harry verstand nun endlich etwas in Zaubertränke. Harry braute dann immer Zaubertränke nach Snapes Anweisungen und Snape korrigierte die Arbeiten von irgendwelchen Klassen. Als Snape mal weg war sah Harry sich die Arbeiten an. Auf fast allen Arbeiten stand entweder ein T oder ein S.

Harry musste lächeln. Ein Räuspern riss Harry aus seinen Gedanken und er zuckte zusammen. Neben ihm stand Snape mit einer dampfenden Tasse Kaffee in der Hand. Harry errötete leicht und ging schnell wieder zu seinem Zaubertrank.

Statt Harry aber runter zu machen weil er seinen Platz verlassen hatte schüttelte Snape nur seinen Kopf. Fred, George und Ginny hatten sich sogar ein Mal freiwillig von Professor Snape bestrafen lassen um Harry Gesellschaft zu leisten. Harrys Freunde waren für ihn ein Lichtblick.

So rückten die Sommerferien immer näher und mit der Zeit fragte Harry sich ob er in den Sommerferien zu den Dursleys musste. Eines Samstagmorgens kam dann der Brief das Harry von Professor Dumbledore um 9 Uhr in seinem Büro erwartet wurde.

Kurz vor neun ging Harry dann zu Dumbledore. Das Passwort war Zitronendrops. Neben Professor Dumbledore stand Professor Snape der Harry ernst ansah. Es ging darum wo Harry in den Sommerferien sein wollte. Sowohl die Weasleys, als auch Remus hatten gefragt ob Harry zu ihnen kommen könnte.

Harry war überrascht dass so viele Leute ihn bei sich haben wollten. Bestimmt hatten sich Ginny, Fred und George bei ihrer Mutter eingesetzt das Harry zu ihnen kommen konnte. Zu den Weasleys konnte Harry aber leider nicht weil es für ihn zu gefährlich war. Zu Sirius in den Grimmauldplatz zu gehen war eine Option weil dort der Orden des Phönix war.

Dumbledore aber wollte das Harry zu den Dursleys ging weil es dort für ihn am sichersten war. Harry aber hörte nicht richtig zu. Er sah Snape an, Snape diskutierte gerade mit Dumbledore wo Harry hin sollte. Wieso will mich Snape nicht bei sich haben, er hat mir doch versprochen das ich immer zu ihm nach Snape Manor kommen kann Harry wurde traurig, der Gedanke an ein Zuhause hatte ihm neben seinen Freunden in den letzten Wochen Kraft gegeben.

Dumbledore und Snape schienen nun einig zu sein und sahen Harry an was dieser aber nicht bemerkte da er tief in Gedanken versunken war. „ Harry! Harry mein Junge." Harry schreckte aus seinen Gedanken hervor und sah Dumbledore verwirrt an. Dieser schmunzelte und schob Harry eine Schüssel mit Zitronendrops hin.

Verstört nahm Harry sich ein Bonbon und versuchte sich daran zu erinnern was Dumbledore zu ihm gesagt hatte. „ Nun mein Junge, Severus und ich sind uns einig geworden.", Harry war verwirt, wer war Severus? Es war doch außer ihm, Dumbledore und Snape. Snape! Harry sah zu Snape, der wie immer seine Gedanken zu erraten schien und deswegen ein leichtes spöttisches lächeln zeigte. Snape hieß also Severus mit Vornamen, Harry fand dass der Name zu Snape passte.

Dumbledore der bemerkt hatte dass Harrys Gedanken wieder umherschweiften begann geduldig von neuem. „ Als Severus und ich haben beschlossen dass du die Sommerferien bei ihm auf Snape Manor verbringen wirst. Wir denken das ist die beste Entscheidung für dich da du ja nicht zu den Dursleys willst."

Dumbledore sah Harry fragend an. Harry aber sah nur Severus an und langsam breitete sich ein Lächeln auf seinen Lippen aus. Harry konnte nur bestätigend nicken, es war als wäre ihm die Stimme vor Freude versagt. Immer noch lächelnd schritt Harry nachdem das Gespräch beendet war aus Dumbledores Büro.

Hinter Harry erklangen plötzlich Schritte. Harry kannte nur eine Person die so schritt. Es war Severus. Severus, Harry liebte diesen Namen, er klang so kraftvoll und mächtig. Er kannte nun Snapes Vornamen. Harry hatte in letzter Zeit bemerkt dass jedes Mal wenn er Severus sah sein Blut rauschen hören konnte weil sein Herz anfing wild zu galoppieren. Ein jedes Mal wenn Severus im Zaubertränkeunterricht durch die Reihen schritt konnte Harry seine Präsenz fühlen. Für Harry war die Gegenwart des anderen wie ein Rauschmittel dem er sich so oft wie möglich hingab (An: Nicht im slash sinne gemeint.)

Harry hatte gar nicht gemerkt dass er stehen geblieben war und seine Augen geschlossen hatte um sich die Präsenz von Severus besser vorzustellen. Eine Hand legte sich auf Harrys Schulter und als Harry sich umdrehte sah er Severus der ihn besorgt ansah. „ Ist alles in Ordnung mit ihnen?" Harry lächelte noch breiter als in Dumbledores Büro. „ Natürlich Professor. Ich war …... nur in Gedanken.", meinte Harry munter und genoss das Gefühl von Severus Hand auf seiner Schulter.

Harry musste sich beherrschen nicht protestierend zu seufzen als die Hand von seiner Schulter verschwand und dabei zufällig sein Schulterblatt streifte und darauf kurz verweilte. Abrupt jedoch drehte sich Severus um und floh fast in die Kerker. Verblüfft sah Harry ihm hinterher und fragte sich was der Grund für Severus abruptes Verschwinden war.

Nachdenklich ging er zum Gryffindorturm. Am Mittag kam dann ein Brief von Severus indem stand dass Harry nicht mehr abends zu kommen brauche. Harry war gelinde gesagt enttäuscht. Er hatte sich auf den Abend in Severus Nähe gefreut. Doch was war der Grund für Severus Sinneswandel? War es etwa er selber? Mochte Severus ich nicht mehr? Harry suchte den ganzen Tag nach einem Grund für Severus Sinneswandel ihn nicht mehr zu bestrafen, Severus ließ nie eine Gelegenheit aus einem Gryffindor eine Strafe zu verpassen. Am Abend sah Harry dann den Grund weshalb Severus ihn nicht mehr abends im Kerker haben wollte. Harry war gerade auf dem Weg zu Severus Büro, als er stoppte, es war als hätte er eine schlimme Vorahnung.

Vorsichtig sah er um die Ecke und erblickte den Grund weshalb Severus ihn nicht mehr bei sich haben wollte. Der Grund war weiblich, hübsch und heiß Cho Chang. Für Harry brach seine Welt zusammen. Severus hatte also jemanden mit dem er das Bett teilte, jemanden den er mochte.

Leise schluchzend sank Harry in der Nische in der er sich versteckt hatte zu Boden. Tränen bahnten sich ihren Weg hinab. Harry zog seine Beine zu seinem Körper, schlang seine Arme um seine Beine und verbarg sein Gesicht. In dieser Position fand Ginny ihn auch vor.

Als sie Cho Chang mit Professor Snape aus dem Büro heraustreten sah wurde ihr klar weshalb Harry weinte. „ Harry wir müssen hier weg. Cho und Professor Snape kommen gerade auf uns zu und wenn du nicht willst das sie dich hier so sehen, sollten wir schnell weg." Ginny sah Harry besorgt an. Doch dieser schien plötzlich einen Sinneswandel zu haben.

Harry wischte sich gerade die Tränen weg als ihm eine wahnwitzige Idee einfiel. Ginny ahnte schlimmes, sie sah diesen Gesichtsausdruck immer wenn er etwas ausheckte. In sekundenschnelle war Harry auf den Beinen, drückte Ginny an die Wand und erklärte ihr blitzschnell seinen Plan. Cho und Professor Snape schienen es offenbar nicht eilig zu haben. Ginny grinste als sie Harrys Plan hörte. Der Plan gefiel ihr. Sie wollte ein Mal nur Professor Snape geschocktes Gesicht sehen.

**Reviews sind natürlich immer erwünscht. Und ich bedanke mich bei denen die meine Story zu ihrer Favorite oder Story alert Liste hinzugefügt haben und ein Danke natürlich an alle anderen. Sorry wegen den vielen Rechtschreibfehlern aber ich habe noch keine/n Betasleser/in. Dies ist auch meine erste Story die ich veröffentlich also seid bitte gnädig zu mir. *grins***


End file.
